


What Happens In the Olympic Village, Stays In the Olympic Village

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [44]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Dirty Talk, Hinata is just having a fun time with the setters ya get me, How Do I Tag, Jealous Sakusa Kiyoomi, M/M, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Sneaking In, Spolier For 402, Threesome - M/M/M, olympic village, there’s just a bunch of weird sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: I really don’t know how to summaries this.This is just a one shot book filled with very horny players either receiving the dick or giving the dick.Please do enjoy.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 20
Kudos: 255





	1. Iwaizumi x Oikawa

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh 402 be really making me feel happy, sad, happy, numb and happy, then sad, then proud. It really be fucking with me.
> 
> I saw this tweet by kodzuu about the Olympic Village ting so I thought I do smut writings all the time why don’t I just supply the iwaoi nation with this.
> 
> Please do enjoy.
> 
> Originally it was just going to be an IwaOi but I wanted to write more sooooo I made more chapters.

Several years have passed since Oikawa and Iwaizumi have properly shared a room together or even spoken to each other without being interrupted by the press. What is the best way to express their feelings? A nice hug? A catch-up conversation of how things have been?

Hell no! 

A healthy way to greet your partner after many years is in the storage room next to the vending machine that sells condoms. 

“Why the fuck did you buy so many?” Iwaizumi whispers, hurriedly unpacking the condoms.  
“Iwa-chan don’t think you’re going to have it easy, I haven’t been properly satisfied in years. Consider this as my extra training.” Oikawa sternly replies, gripping tighter on the trainer’s shirt to help support himself.  
“Jesus.” Iwaizumi mumbles, finally ripping out one of the condoms. “Don’t expect me to go easy.” He lets out a force chuckle as he watches the setter’s face turn a dark red. 

Impatiently Iwaizumi yanks off both their shorts and sends them flying, not caring  
where they will land.  
“Turn around.” Iwaizumi demands, putting the setter back on his trembling legs that were unable to keep him up. Oikawa turns his body around and grips onto the shelves, he bends down slightly.  
“This is unexpected.” The trainer laughs, he pokes at the toy that emerged itself between his cheeks. “I missed this.” He mutters to himself, stroking his finger around the rims, admiring how his stretched hole looked around the toy.  
“Iwa-chan please, I can’t wait any longer!” Oikawa whines pushing his arse further out, showing his deep desperation for something much bigger than the toy.  
“You piss me off so much.” Iwaizumi groans. “I can’t hold back any longer.”

Immediately the setter is turned around again and shoved back into the metal shelves, one leg being held by the trainer and his lips being invaded by the other. Iwaizumi messes around with the toy, slamming it in and out in a teasing manner, he watches through half lidded eyes as he kisses the man who was falling apart by something so simple. Before Oikawa could whine and beg, he gives him what he’s been needing for. 

“Iwa-chan-ah not-so rou-rough! Ngh~” Oikawa cries out, desperately holding onto his shirt, ripping at the fabric as he feels his hole stretch painfully around his cock. “Slo-slow, please!” He begs, tearing up slightly from the sudden stretch.  
“Sorry baby.” Iwaizumi apologies, kissing at the corner of his eyes as he slowly inches his cock inside him, angling himself so he could directly hit his prostate with his head. “You’re so tight.” He grunts as he slams the rest of him inside, he falls on the setter’s shoulder, his breath becoming uneven as he restrains himself from roughly thrusting out and back in.  
“Kiss me!” Oikawa demands, grasping the sides of the trainer’s head and forcing his trembling lips onto his. 

Iwaizumi rests one of his hands below his ear as the other hand keeps a firm grip on his thigh, his thumb caresses his cheek as their saliva and breathes mingle. Oikawa rubs his hands down his back, gripping on his shirt tighter and tugging him closer till their chest touches, Oikawa lets out a surprised moan as he feels the rough material stroke against his nipples. Both their minds become plagued with pleasure as their heat exchanges. 

“Move.” Oikawa reassures, placing his hands in his shoulders and flickering a quick glance in between his legs. He watches carefully at how Iwaizumi's groin slipped so effortlessly out of him and how his hole needly wraps around him as he thrusts out of him.  
“Hajime!” He cries out, titling his head backward as he feels the man thrust back into him, the pleasure becoming unbearable for his body. Training was easier than this. 

“Oikaw-“

“Say my name, idiot.” Oikawa demands, placing one of his tapped fingers over his lips.

“Tooru.” He moans, he looks the setter in the eyes as he engulfs his finger between his lips. Licking and sucking on the digit till the tape was unable to stick to his finger. “How many times did you finger yourself whilst you were away?” Iwaizumi teasingly asks as he continues to suck on his finger.  
“Haj-Hajime that’s embarrassing!” Oikawa blushes, covering his face with that hand that isn’t occupied by the man’s lips.  
“I’m guessing a lot. Did you imagine me fucking your slutty hole when you were fingering yourself? Tooru, did you?” Iwaizumi grasps both his cheeks and spreads them as he slams inside him, moving his hips upward to get deeper inside him.  
“Hajime, stop saying such things!” Oikawa replies through whiny moans, gasping for breath of air with as he feels his insides stir. 

“Well every time I jerked off, I always thought of you. Riding my cock and whining desperately. Picturing your stomach covered in your own cum, your cock twitching from the overstimulation. You breathy and tired but still bouncing up and down on my cock, oh how I missed all of those things.” Iwaizumi rocks his hips faster in and out of the setter, making sure his head brushes every time against his prostate. Aggressively Iwaizumi presses Oikawa against the shelves, there will definitely be bruises left on the setter’s back, fucking him deeper and riugher. Giving the brunet no time to breathe or have time to make back a snarky comment. Only half moans and whines sounded from him, each moan getting interrupted by another as the pleasure increased. 

Iwaizumi takes the setter’s cock I’m his hand and begins to pump it in time with his sloppy thrusts. Satisfied moans erupt from his lips, he arches his back towards his hand and grinds his hips downward to get the trainer’s cock deeper inside him as he cums. His body felt conflicted, not knowing whether it preferred to fuck Iwaizumi’s hand or if it liked his cock more. Before he could decide, he was already screaming out Iwaizumi’s given name and cumming on both their chests. Soon after that Iwaizumi cums into the condom with an exaggerated long moan, he rocks his hips a couple more times as he calms down from his high

“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi whispers slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them. “You really know how to fuck with my brain.” He adds, he nuzzles his head in the crook of the setter’s neck.  
“Haha.” Oikawa laughs, the vibrations of his beautiful laugh touch the trainer's forehead, making him feel a little at peace; he would never admit to the narcissist about how much he missed him. Little did he know, the setter knew, it was obvious. 

“Who took all the strawberry flavored condoms?” Hinata whines, Iwaizumi and Oikawa stare at each other, eyes widened.  
“Do you think they have milk flavour?” Kageyama questions along with a loud slurp.  
“Aww Omi they don’t have any bleach flavour for you to put on Ushijima’s cock.” Atsumu jokes, faking a disappointed voice.  
“You’re the only one that isn’t getting any action tonight, stop trying to use humour to cover up your loneliness.” Sakusa fires back accompanied by a ‘ow’ by Atsumu.  
“I feel personally attacked. I’m going to write this up, this is not fun.” The setter shouts.  
“Don’t worry, ‘Tsumu! I’m not getting any too, Keiji isn’t allowed here so I can’t.” Bokuto goes to reassure, Atsumu groans. 

“Your team is weird.” Oikawa comments.  
“That’s the team that is going to beat you though.” Iwaizumi smiles daringly at him. “Can we continue?” He asks, tying up the used condom and throwing it down.

ʜᴀᴘᴘʏ ʙɪʀᴛʜᴅᴀʏ ᴏɪᴋᴀᴡᴀ   
haikyuu_tings    
I love Oikawa’s smile and all but when he does that frowny face 👀 ᴸᵒᵒᵏ ᵗᵒ ᵗʰᵉ ᵖʳᵒᶠⁱˡᵉ ᵖⁱᶜᵗᵘʳᵉ ᶠᵒʳ ʳᵉᶠᵉʳᵉⁿᶜᵉ  04:20AM 20 07 2020  77K  100K 


	2. Ushijima x Sakusa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa is a whiny bottom.
> 
> _**Change my mind**_ 

> 
> I did not listen BLCD whilst writing this 👀👄👀

There’s a lot of odd things that occur in the Olympic Village but one of the weirdest things is Sakusa’s change in attitude. Whenever he is around Ushijima, his personality instantly changes, he becomes more clingy and uses more pet names to address the older man. Everyone in the team doesn’t notice his change because when he’s around anyone but Ushijima he acts cold and distances himself. This isn’t a new ‘habit’, he’s been doing this ever since that day they met in the gymnasium toilet. 

Admittedly, Ushijima loves it when Sakusa acts submissive and clings onto him like his life depended on it. But it has been nonstop for the past two weeks, every night he would come into Ushijima’s room and curl up to his chest and sleep soundly. Slowly Ushijima was starting to lose his patience, he wanted just more than a cuddle goodnight or a peck on the cheek. Sakusa was also getting to the end of his tether but he didn’t forwarded the idea of advancing into sex because he was scared of the rejection. Little did he know the older ace was already preparing a night that the black haired boy will never forget. 

-

Ushijima lays on his bed topless and looks up at the ceiling, picturing the night ahead. Imagining his kohai underneath him writhing and begging, he tries to calculate what the younger man would sound like. Would he be whiny or would he moan quietly as tears fall from his cheek? Either of them sounded erotic and pleasing to Ushijima. Anything the young ace would do is enough to make him go crazy. 

He glances around the room as if someone was there, he does this a couple of times till he feels safe. Then he enters his hand in his loose sweatpants and begins to slowly pleasure himself to the thought of his kohai. He imagines him in many different positions begging for the older man to pound into him. Gently he strokes up from his base to his head, he coats his palm in his precum and rubs it down his cock, slicking himself up. Closing his eyes, he lets out breathing moans, imagining his hand being the inside of Sakusa. Wet and tight, he wonders if he can cum just from his hole. Just the thought was driving the older ace to flow out more precum and rapidly jerk his cock. Needing that sweet release. 

Before he can cum, a quiet knock sounds from his door. He lets out a groan, knowing who it is without needing to open the door. 

“Sen-Senpai, are you a-awake?” Sakusa asks, his voice trembling; Ushijima is the only one to hear him sound so pathetic. 

“I’m coming.” Ushijima shouts, he curses to himself as he desperately looks around to find something to wipe off his cum. 

“Senpai can we do something-something tonight?” He stammers out, his voice more nervous and desperate than usual. 

“What do you want to do?” Ushijima questions, opening the door. Sakusa eyes instantly follow the outline of the very toned torso. 

“I-I don’t want to say it out here, it-it’s too embarrassing.” Sakusa mentions, a dark blush forming in his cheeks and the tip of his nose. 

“Come in then.” He opens the door wider for the man to slip through, Ushijima looks around the hallway just in case no one saw the young man enter his room. 

“No one followed me.” Sakusa says, knowing that what the older ace was worried about. With a sigh Ushijima closes the door and makes him way back to his bed. 

“Are you going to tell me?” He asks, crossing his arms and sitting up straight, his legs spread apart; he just hopes Sakusa doesn’t notice his hard on. 

“I want Senpai to touch me.” The younger man mumbles, biting one of his fingers to release his embarrassment. “I want you to hold me.” He adds, squeezing his legs together. 

“So you want me to fuck you?” Ushijima asks bluntly, Sakusa rolls his eyes. 

“Do you need to be so cruel with your wording?” He complains. 

“Just get over here, now!” The older ace demands, pointing between his legs. Sakusa hurriedly makes his way over to the older man and kneels in front of him. “I’m already hard. I was just thinking of fucking your pretty face.” Ushijima comments, pulling out his huge cock that made the younger ace’s insides turn. 

Ushijima rubs his cock on the younger man’s face, moaning a little from the soft sensation of his cheeks. To much of his surprise, Sakusa smacks his hands away and replaces them with his own. With both hands he pumps his cock, his eyes sparkling at the sight of his tip flowing with precum cum. He wraps his lips around his tip, and starts to suck gently on it, humming contently at the taste of his salty semen. It was definitely far taster than he imagined. 

Ushijima brushes his fingers through his black curly hair and grabs a handful of his lock. Without warning he pushes the young man’s head down his cock, slamming himself in till he feels his lips around his base. He lets out a satisfied sigh, this was far better than he pictured. He flickers a gaze down at the young ace; this was definitely better. Puddles of tears form at the edges of his eyes, his mouth covered in saliva, his cheeks puffed with a feverish flush and his eyes look up at the older man with admiration. 

“My pretty ace.” He praises as he starts to move the ace up and down his cock, gently at first. Gradually he starts to fasten his pace, his balls are already exploding but he doesn’t want to leave the inside of the young man’s warmth. It just feels too spectacular to leave. 

“Senpai you can cum in my mouth.” Sakusa reassureses before he enters the cock back into his mouth. Wiggling his tongue to tease the side of his cock, clenching his throat around his cock. 

“Kiyoomi, baby you are too good for me.” Ushijima grunts, tugging at his hair,which made the younger man moan, as he cummed down his throat. He slowly pulls out as he spills inside so Sakusa’s tongue can directly get his taste. “You like my taste baby?” He asks as he rubs his tip on his tongue, little spills puddle on his tongue. 

“I lov-love the taste, Da-Senpai.” 

“Go on call me it and I will give you a reward.” 

“Da-Daddy.” 

“My little ace, what do you want?” He asks, caressing his cheek. 

Sakusa blushes and hesitantly answers. “I want this inside me, Dadd-Daddy.” 

“From the back or missionary?” Ushijima cocks an eyebrow. 

“I want to see your face.” Sakusa mumbles, looking down, too embarrassed to stare the man in the eye. 

“Aww baby.” Ushijima coos, leaning down to give the younger ace a peck on the lips. Sakusa pushes his lips desperately against his, Ushijima does not react first to his sudden eagerness. But once he hears the whine sound from him, lust overtakes his surprise. He hooks his hands under his jaw and pulls him up for a deeper kiss. Putting the younger man on his lap. 

Slowly he trails his hand down to the ace’s back and enters his hand in his tight shorts; that he purposely wore. He uses his other hand to spread his cheek so his fingers can fondle with his twitching hole. 

“You’re wet down there, did you play with yourself?” Ushijima draws his lips away from the younger man, he looks at him straight in the face with a smirk resting on his lips. He was so happy to have a kohai as lewd as Sakusa. 

“Daddy don’t embarrass me!” Sakusa whines, nuzzling his head in the crook of his neck. Ushijima rolls his eyes and lets out a chuckle; he wonders how his teammates would repack if they saw him in this sorry state. 

“Did you think of me fucking your hole whilst you played with yourself? Did you call me Daddy in your fantasies? Did I call you anything?” Ushijima teases, inserting two of his long fingers inside of the young man, pumping them in and out. Purposely missing his prostate till he receives an answer. 

“Y-Yes I always thought of you touching me and I’ve always thought of you as my Daddy.” Sakusa refuses to answer the last question, his body will overcome with incredible embarrassment if he was to ever confess his thoughts on the last question. “Touch my p-prostate.” 

“But you didn’t answer my last question.” The older ace reminds, still stretching out his swollen hole. “I can’t do anything if you don’t answer my questions.” 

“Dadd-Daddy…” He whines but Ushijima still keeps his stoic expression and stops his movements. “You cal-called me Princess and cute.” He admits, slamming his head against his shoulder again to cover up his embarrassment. 

“Princess? That is suited perfectly for you.” Ushijima whispers in his ear, kissing gently at the stop under his ear, leaving a small red mark. Keeping his promise he wiggles his fingers around till he feels the soft gland, he presses his fingertips against it. Rubbing it around in circular motions. Closing his eyes to the sound of Sakusa’s quiet whiny moans. “You are so cute, Princess.” Sakusa hugs the man tighter as he starts to come closer to his end, he rocks his hips backward and grinds his arse against his fingers, fluttering his eyes closed as he feels his walls and insides being stirred up just by the ace’s fingers. “Show me your cute chest, Princess.” 

With shaking hands, Sakusa pulls off his top and throws it to the side. He stares down at the older man, watching every step he does. His fingers continue to play with his insides, his right hand teases his rim and the left hand fingers him. 

“Da-Daddy no-not there!” Sakusa moans pushing at the older ace’s head as he feels his tongue lap over one of his sensitive nipples. 

“Do you want me to tie you up? Don’t push me.” Ushijima warns, taking his right hand away from his arse and wrapping his large hands over both the younger man’s flexible wrists. “Keep these behind your back, Princess.” 

Ushijima goes back to kissing at his chest, licking over one of his nipples. Both his hands still mess around with his hole. His fingers go in and out gently, his fingertips stimulate his prostate; giving the gland no time to rest. Sakusa’s body shudders with every stroke, lick, kiss and feeling of the older man. He wanted this for so long and now he is getting it, it feels as if his body is drowning in pleasure. 

“Daddy-Daddy Imma cum!” Sakusa announces, balling his hands up in fists and pushing his chest up towards the man’s face and dropping his hips down towards his fingers as his cock twitches as a little sprite of precum paints the older man’s chest. “Dad-Daddy so-Nghh good-I love-love it. So go-good!” He continues to moan, rubbing his leaking head against his tone abdomen to drain his cock of all it’s semen. 

“Daddy have you done this with any else?” Sakusa asks, questioning the man’s skill. 

“Yeah, why?” Ushijima bluntly replies, not quite understanding his question. His tongue still continues to mess around with his nipple, using the tip of it to outline his saliva on it. 

“What?” Sakusa pushes the older man away from him, his voice filled with anger and jealousy. “You’ve had sex with other people?” He shouts. Ushijima stares questioningly up at the young ace who has trapped his lower half with his phenomenal-looking sweaty thighs. 

“Yeah, I don’t understand.” The older man admits. 

“Ushi has touched other people! Where did they touch you?” 

“You’re being ridiculous, I’m a grown man of course I’ve fucked a few women.” 

“Women? Not even men!” Sakusa yells, closing his eyes in anger and huffing loudly, he’s never felt so angry in his short life. 

“Baby are you jealous? You think a woman is better than you?” Ushijima teases, switching positions with the younger man. “Whenever I fucked them, I always thought of you. Your beautiful face moaning and writhing under me.” 

“Don’t say such embarrassing things!” Sakusa shouts at him, punching at his toned chest.

“Well it’s the truth baby. Do you want me to fuck you? You want to know how much you mean to me?” Ushijima provokes, pulling down the young man’s shorts all the way off his lovely legs. Throwing them somewhere in the room.

Ushijima spreads his legs apart and rests them against the young man’s chest. “Hold them for me.” Sakusa complies, holding his thighs weakly and spreading them a little wider for the older man. “Your legs are so beautiful.” Ushijima comments, placing soft kisses up and down his carves and leaving a couple of marks. “So smooth, one would think you’re a woman.” He jokes as he continues to trek kisses up and down his legs, humming in delight at the feeling of his smooth skin against his lips. 

“Senpai p-please fuck me.” 

“Okay, Princess.” Ushijima chuckles at his eagerness. 

Slowly he guides the tip of his cock to his hole, he presses it inside of him, trying his very best not to slam all of his cock inside. Sakusa arches his back up as he feels the slimy head enter his hole, feeling it stretch out his wall. Inch by inch Ushijima thrusts in him, he lets out low grunts and curse as he Sakusa‘a hole hugs around him tightly. 

“D-Daddy!” He moans, holding onto his legs tighter and crying louder than before. 

“Princess, does it hurt?” Ushijima asks through moans, Sakusa shakes his head, his brain not capable of forming a sentence in that moment as he feels his thick cock rub against his walls and teases his prostate. “Tell me if it hurts.” The younger ace nods. 

The older ace thrusts the rest of himself inside, he lets out a loud moan and his eyes flutter. His chest moves in uneven patterns as he holds himself inside of the younger man to allow him to adjust to his size. Being inside Sakusa was far more spectacular than being in any woman or even in his imagination. He thrusts out of the ace, only his tip rests inside of his hole and his slams right back in. Holding onto his thighs for support as he thrusts in and out of him, moaning and calling Sakusa sweet names. 

“You’re so cute. You’re my Princess. Mine.” Ushijima grunts in his ear, kissing down his neck as his hips move at an unsteady pace. Some thrusts rapid and short. Some slow and long. Sometimes a combination. Sakusa’s body can’t keep up with his thrusts, each one of them makes his body feel weak and numb. The only thing he can feel is Ushijima’s cock brush up against his walls and his stomach. He feels a hand touch his stomach a low chuckle along with it, the older ace presses down on his stomach. 

“Can you feel me inside?” Ushijima adds more pressure, his eyes widen as he feels himself through the young man’s toned stomach. 

“It feel-It feels good! Daddy is stirring up my insides~” He quivers, his eyes falling shut as his body reaches its limit. “Daddy-Daddy feels so good in me.” He continues, not aware of what he is saying. “I want Daddy to f-fi-ah fill m-me u-up~ Please Daddy~” 

“Of course, Princess.” Ushijima kisses his forehead, brushing his dampen curly locks from his forehead, smiling gently at how beautiful the young ace was without his hair taking up half of his face. “Gorgeous. So cute. My cute ace.” He kisses his lips impatiently, inserting this tongue in his already gaped mouth. Sakusa doesn't bother to fight the other man for dominance as he already knows he will lose, he flattens his tongue and allows Ushijima to lead the kiss. His lips tremble as he feels one of Ushijima's rough fingers play with his nipples. Pinching it and twisting it. 

“Dadd-Daddy I’m going-ahh mhmmm Daddshy!” He Moans squeezing his eyes and biting down accidentally on the ace’s lips, spilling out cum on the older man’s chest the second time that night. 

“Say my name, my actual name” Ushijima demands, kissing him again.

“Wakatoshi! I love Wakatoshi!” Sakusa moans, removing his hands from his legs and wrapping them around the older man’s broad back. Pulling his down to give him a deeper kiss, licking over the bruised part of his lip, sucking in the blood that split. “I love you.” He confesses again. 

“Kiyoomi, I swear to fucking God! You don’t have to be this cute!” Ushijima grunts, thrusting rougher, holding down on his legs. “I love you too, baby.” Ushijima admits, resting his head in the crook of his neck as he gradually meets his release. He started to get more sloppy and slow but each thrust was still hard, his hips wouldn’t stop moving till he filled the younger man up the way he wanted. “I’m going to fill you up so well.” He moans as he releases inside of his warmth, spilling every last drop of his cum inside of Sakusa. 

“Wakatoshi, was I good?” Sakusa asks, running his finger up and down his chest. 

“Yeah.” 

“Just yeah?” 

“I’m too embarrassed to say, go to bed.” Ushijima hacked away from the younger ace, a dark blush covering his cheeks. 

-

“Kiyoomi come here.” Komori drags the black haired boy away from the main hall into the hallway. His face conveys many emotions.

“What do you want? Don’t touch me. Did you shower this morning? Are you even clean?” Sakusa asks, drenching his hand in sanitizer. 

“If you are going to get fucked by Ushiwaka please do it in your room. I’m right next door to him. I don’t want to hear my cousin scream daddy, okay? Thank you.” Before Sakusa could reply, Komori already stormed off back into the main hall. 

“What was that about?” Ushijima questions, startling the young man. 

“He heard.” Sakusa mumbles. 

“Do you think others heard?” 

“Hopefully not. Why do you sound so smug?” The younger ace gamers at him. 

“I want people to know that I’m the only one that can make you desperately cry out.” Ushijima mutters in his ear, adding a low chuckle that sends shivers down the young man’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 😗


End file.
